The Farmer and the Miner
by flutist107
Summary: Winn and Indigo meet each other in minecraft. :)
1. Chapter 1

Winn had just woken up from a long night of fighting monsters and mining for iron. The iron mine was not too far from her home, so it was in walking distance. However, the monsters in the area were ridiculous! Last night she had found about 12 ingots of iron and about 2 ingots of gold. Winn grabbed her iron sword and her iron pickaxe and a few loaves of bread and headed off to the mine.

On the other side of the map lived a girl named Indigo. Indigo was a farmer and enchanter, she could enchant anything! That morning she took her tamed wolf Shadow and went outside to farm her wheat field. Indigo had the best farm in the entire map! She had everything from wheat, watermelon, and pumpkins to apple trees and cocoa trees. But she was beginning to run out of farming tools and she needed more enchants, so that morning she set out to go find some resources.

Winn decided today she would try and find some diamonds because she had never found diamonds before and she would be the richest miner in the town. As she was digging she kept hearing footsteps and the clinging of a pickaxe against stone. Winn put down her pickaxe and grabbed her sword walking ever so slowly toward the noise. Each step she took the noise got louder and continued to get louder. When she turned the corner she saw a girl in a purple hoodie with blonde hair. "Umm excuse you but this is my mine and that makes that my iron that you're mining there so umm you need to leave," Winn said. "Oh well I don't see a sign that legally says it's YOUR mine so until you have proof it's yours' I'll still keep on mining." Said the stranger. Winn was thinking to herself "This chick is crazy"! "Who are you anyway"? "I'm Indigo, I have a farm not too far from here." "Well Indigo I'm just going to go farm your stuff because there isn't a sign that legally says it's yours." "You can't do that"! Indigo said. "Well that's what you are doing to me"! Winn said. "Oh well, I'm sorry I was just trying to mine some resources for some farming tools." Indigo said. Winn kept thinking Indigo was crazy but she then came up with an idea. "I have an idea, why don't we build a house we can share. I'll live on one side and you live on the other. That way we can don't have to steal each other's resources." Winn said. "That's a great idea! We can add on to my place so we don't have to replant everything," Indigo said.

Winn and Indigo walked into the forest and started cutting down some birch trees to add on to Indigo's home. "So you're a miner ehh? Is it fun"? Indigo asked. "Actually I'm not only a miner, I'm a pvper too I love killing mobs. Mining is okay as well, I really love it." Winn said. "Oh that's cool. I am a farmer and explorer. I actually found a secret hiding place not too far from here and let me say it is so beautiful." Indigo said. A few moments later as they were cutting wood it started to rain. "Put the wood in the horse drawn cart and let's head back to the house." Indigo said. The rain kept pouring harder and harder. "We are almost there"! Indigo shouted. Just then a lightning bolt crashed down and hit a pig "Oh no," Winn said. Indigo turned to Winn, "What do you mean oh no"? The pig then turned into a zombie pigman. "Indigo take this spare sword and just started swinging it at him." Winn said. Winn jumped out of the cart and ran toward the pigman, hitting it left and right. Both Indigo and Winn kept attacking the pigman. The pigman then cut Indigos' arm. "My arm"! Winn kept attacking the pigman until it died. "Indigo we need to get you back to the house," Winn said as she picked up the gold nuggets. The rest of the night was a blur.

"How are you feeling"? Winn asked Indigo. "Better, my arm hurts still." Indigo started sitting up, her arm was wrapped in some cloth when had bought from a village just past the jungle and into the other plain located on the west side of the world. "Indigo I think I'm going to teach you how to hunt, that way you can defend yourself in a way," Winn said. "Okay, I think I could try shooting arrows today," Indigo said. That afternoon Winn and Indigo went off into a nearby forest with a few targets. "Okay, the two targets on the left are for sword training and the two on the right are for archery training." Winn said. Indigo picked up a bow and fired an arrow. The arrow hit a tree. "I don't think archery is my thing," Indigo said. She walked over to the bag of swords and picked up a stone sword and threw it at the target. "Whoa that hit the center! Great job," Winn said. Each time Indigo threw a sword it would land right in the middle. "I think I have had enough sword throwing for one day," Indigo said. "Okay let's go home." Winn said. As they started back home it started snowing. "Why is there always bad weather when we leave the house"? Winn wondered out loud. Once they got home they put a fire in the fireplace and sat by the window watching it snow. "Indigo I think we are going to have a great time in this world together," Winn said, "I think so too Winn, I think so too."


	2. Chapter 2

Indigo groaned, shifting as she woke up to her second day with her new friend, Winn. When she opened her eyes, she saw shadow, her adorable pet wolf, sitting by the side of her bed and cocking his head expectantly.  
"Morning, Shadow," she said, yawning. "Are ya hungry?" Shadow barked happily and wagged his tail, running around the room.

Indigo got out of bed, slowly stretching her legs, and stood up.

"Winn?" she called out, slightly shy. Even though Winn had helped her out in a tight spot the night before with the weird zombie pigman, she still was quite timid. "Are you here?"

She walked around the house, looking for her new friend, but couldn't find her. She had just begun to wonder if Winn was just apart of some crazy dream when she saw the sign.

"_Went out to collect wood. Be back soon." _

Indigo sighed in relief. She was shy, yes, but was very grateful to have some sort of an ally. The monsters in this world scared her and, more often than not, she was forced to flee with Shadow to a new home. With Winn as her friend, she could be taught how to fight and then they could protect each other.

Indigo opened a chest, ready to start the day properly. She quickly munched down an apple and got out a porkchop for Shadow. Absentmindedly, she wondered if Winn had anything to eat before she left. She noticed a piece of cake was missing.

"Aparently so," she answered out loud, smiling vaguely. She threw the porkchop to Shadow, who caught it in his mouth and went to town on it.

Indigo reached back into the chest and grabbed her usual farming tools- she might as well get started on farming now.

She opened up the door and blinked at the sudden sunlight. It was still morning, thank goodness, and most of the monsters seemed to have despawned.

She got straight to work on her wheat field, harvesting and replanting (even putting on a dash of some of her almost magical bone meal mixture). By the time she was done, she had collected 27 bushels of wheat.

"Mmm," she thought aloud. "I can't wait to make some bread out of this!"

Shadow barked in agreement, prancing around the nearby meadow.

Indigo then went to work in her carrot and potato patch, harvesting a fair amount of each, before moving on to her melon section.

She had just begun to cut the first melon when she heard a faint rustling sound. She heard a whimper and saw Shadow run away in terror.

Heart pounding, she whirled around just to come face-to-face with the most vile sort of creature- a creeper.

"_Ssssssss…." _she heard and, panicking, she reached down and grabbed her hoe. Screaming in terror, she started hitting the creeper with it over and over.

"Get! Out! Of! My! Garden!" she squeaked with each blow. She clenched her eyes shut, pausing, as her fingers trembled on the hoe, and braced herself for the explosion. It wouldn't be the first time a stupid creeper had blown up her prized farm.

When the explosion didn't come, she cautiously opened an eye, hands still firmly gripping the hoe. Nothing- no scary green creeper face.

Indigo opened the other eye and looked down curiously at the gunpowder remains on the ground.

"I killed it?" she whispered to herself, unbelieving.

Shadow shyly reappeared, slinking over to sniff the gunpowder. "Yay!" Indigo shouted, smiling with pride. "I killed it!"

She heard a rustling in the nearby woods and she whipped around, clenching the hoe dangerously in her hands, ready to take on the next danger for once. But it was just Winn, running out.

"I-Indigo!" she panted breathlessly. Had she run all the way here? "Wh-What happened? Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Indigo smiled brightly, stooping down to pick up the gunpowder and hold it triumphantly in the air for her to see. "I killed a creeper!"

"Really?" Winn asked, eying the hoe in her hands. "That's great!"

"Sorry for interrupting your wood-cutting, though," Indigo said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Winn replied, smiling. "I got more than enough."

"Do you want me to teach you about farming?" Indigo asked suddenly. "It only seems fair since you're teaching me how to fight."

"Sure!" Winn agreed. "Let me go dump this stuff inside."

Once Winn had placed the wood and cutting tools in a spare chest, she rejoined Indigo in the melon patch.

"So," Indigo said. "The first thing you want to do is get some seeds."

"Uhh," Winn replied. "Where do I get them?"

"Well," Indigo began, happy to share her knowledge. "You can get wheat seeds very easily- you just need to break some grass. Melons seeds, however, are a different story."

She went on to tell Winn all about where to get the seeds. Once she finished, she handed her some seeds, a stone hoe, a shovel and a bucket of water. She decided that Winn should start her own patch to gain some hands-on experience.

"Now what you want to do is dig a trench and fill it with water," Indigo said, burying her own shovel in the ground. "This way, the crops stay watered."

"Okay," Winn replied, starting to help dig the trench. Once it was dug all the way, Winn poured the bucket of water in there. Indigo picked up her own iron hoe.

"Now you should start tilling the grass so you can actually plant the seeds."

Together, they tilled the ground, not leaving a single clump of grass.

"Planting the seeds is always fun," Indigo continued and she showed her friend how to plant wheat, melon, and pumpkin seeds. They planted all three around the empty trench.

"Now," Indigo said, proud of their accomplishments. "You give it a day or two and they should grow fine."

"A day or two?" Winn exclaimed. "How do they grow so fast?"

Indigo smiled sheepishly. "Well," she admitted. "I give them some extra help."

She showed Winn her special bone-meal mixture. "This is what makes my farm do the best in all the world. Let's keep it between us, okay?"

Winn smiled, almost knowingly. "Okay."

They sprinkled some of the mixture on the seeds and watched them sprout up through the soil.

"Whoa," Winn said, in awe. "That's amazing!"

Indigo blushed at the compliment. "Your garden will look great in no time!"

"It kind of looks really crappy right now," Winn grumbled, obviously not pleased.

"They all start out that way," Indigo lied, trying to be reassuring and keep her giggles in. The new patch was quite a mess, but it was great for a beginner. Winn would learn.

Shadow trotted up from behind us and licked Winn's face. "Shadow!" Winn exclaimed, giggling, as the wolf continued. "St-Stop! That tickles!" Shadow ceased the licking and barked happily, nudging his way in between the two girls.

Indigo rubbed his ears. "Good boy," she said teasingly. They laughed and Indigo felt a spark of friendship. Then Winn's eyes fell on her arm.

"Indigo," she said, frowning. "Your arm's bleeding again."

Indigo glanced down and, sure enough, there was blood starting to soak through the bandages. "Oh," She remarked. "I forgot about that. I must have reopened it when we were tilling."

"Let's go get it patched up again, okay?" Winn suggested. They went back into the house.

After reapplying the medicine and bandages to Indigo's arm, they decided to take a break for the rest of the day and relax.  
"We'll start building the add-on to the house tomorrow," Indigo said, plopping down on the couch. "Right now, I just want to take a nap!"

Winn chuckled, sitting down on an armchair next to her. "Me too."

Shadow barked in agreement.

Later, after a supper of freshly baked bread and steak, Winn turned to Indigo.

"You told me you were an enchanter, right?" she asked Indigo.

Indigo felt heat rising to her face. It wasn't something she really talked about- it was just a side hobby.

"Yeah," she admitted cautiously. "I do some enchanting here or there. Mostly for some villagers who live by the swamp. Why?"

Winn shrugged. "I dunno," she replied, almost embarrassed. "Maybe you could show me the ropes?"

"Sure," Indigo agreed. "How about after we finish building the house?"

"Okay!" Winn said brightly. "Then I'll show you the basics of mining."

"Really?" Indigo asked, excited. She hardly ever dared go mining. There were always too many monsters. But with Winn… maybe she could.

"Sounds like a deal," Winn agreed.

This was a good start to a great friendship- Indigo could tell.

**Ta da! The second chapter of The Farmer and the Miner. Whoo hoo! **

**We hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a review! If you didn't… leave a review anyway. We love constructive criticism! **

**Peace, Love, and Herobrine, **

**~27lablover and flutist107**


	3. Chapter 3: Indigo the Pvper

Hi! We're back with another chapter! This one here is written in Winn's POV (mostly) and was written by flutist107. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sounds like a deal," Winn agreed.

This was a good start to a great friendship- Indigo could tell.

* * *

"Winn, wake up," Indigo shouted as she literally pushed Winn out of bed. Winn fell onto the floor and hit her head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Winn said.

"Today is the day I teach you how to enchant," Indigo said smiling.

"Do you have to teach me this at six o'clock in the morning"? Winn asked angrily.

Winn sighed and got out of bed. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her hoodie. "Meet me in the room upstairs to the left," Indigo said. Winn nodded back to Indigo. Once she was situated she ran upstairs to the room Indigo had told her to come to.

In the room there was tons of books and the floor was made of obsidian. "Whoa, this is amazing Indigo!" Winn said in amazement. "I am really impressed."

Indigo pulled her over into the middle of the room. "In this chest there are lots of enchantment potions, so what you do is take the potions and dump them into the enchantment table. Then you stick whatever you are enchanting this slot here, so hand me your sword," Indigo said with a very serious face.

"Are you crazy?! It took a long time to get a diamond sword and I am not gonna let you…" Winn said as Indigo ripped the sword from her hands.

"You did not just do that," Winn said.

"Oh hush," Indigo said as she stuck the sword in the enchantment table.

"Press number 12," Indigo said. Winn pressed the number 12 and the whole table lit up. Once it was done Indigo reached in and took out the sword. "If you look on the table it will tell you what enchants you got," Indigo said.

The table said the enchants were Knockback 1, Fire Aspect 1, and Unbreaking 1. "You got pretty good enchants," Indigo said. "Now let's go mining."

The two walked down to the mine that was near Winn's house. "Indigo did you bring sticks and some coal"? Winn asked.

"Yes I did, here you can have them." Indigo said as she handed Winn the supplies.

Winn took the coal and struck it across the stick, making a torch. She then handed some torches to Indigo so she could see as well.

"Now there is a mine cart that leads down to the main mine just don't pull the lever and you'll be okay," Winn said to Indigo. Once they made it there Winn sat in the cart first.

"Don't pull the lever," Winn said.

"I heard 'pull the lever, Kronk'," Indigo said as she pulled the lever.

"No! DON'T PULL THE LEVER," Winn said.

"I'm just kidding," Indigo said.

Once that drama was over, they made their way to the iron ore. "Okay start mining this and I'll look for some diamond and emerald," Winn said.

Indigo started mining when she heard a spider. "You stay back," she said as she was looking into the spider's eyes. The spider made a hiss again. "Do you wanna go buddy? Do you want to go?" Indigo said, a little more threatening. The spider hissed again. "That's it, AHHHHHHH!" Indigo said hacking her iron pickaxe into the spider. All that was left was one spider eye.

"Take that, punk! Mess with me and I'll put an axe in your thorax," Indigo said wiping away her sweat.

At that moment Winn walked around the corner. Indigo looked up at Winn with a bloody pickaxe in her hands.

"I'm not going to ask but I think we have had enough mining for today," Winn said half confused.

The walk home had Winn thinking Indigo was going to turn into one heck of a PVPer. Now she had a good partner to defend and be defended by.

* * *

**So, yeah. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review! **

**Peace, Love, and Cave Spiders,**

**~27lablover and flutist107**


End file.
